power rangers dino charge
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: the samurai ranger's have had kid's mia has a daughter called zara and she fall's in love with jayden and antonio's adoptive son jackson and they become the red and pink dino charge ranger's


**A/n** _italic= japanese speaking_

normal=english speaking

"_zara come on or were gonna be late_"mia called as her daughter zara smiled.

"_coming mom_"zara said as she grabbed her bag and jumped down the stairs.

Zara had brown long hair and brown eyes like her mom she was 13 and 5'7 with an average build for a girl trained in the samurai life and she looked exactly like her mom.

"_ready_"mia said as zara nodded and they left zara didn't know english exactly and only knew a few bit's with her home's language of japanese which would be hard for her to make friend's as her mom drove her to the school kissed her head then left.

Kid's were giving zara weird looks but she shook them off and walked in as a guy walked up to her called jackson it was jayden and antonio's oldest son.

"hey new kid"he said as mia looked up and frowned then bit her lip.

"what's up you don't like to talk or anything"he said as she shook her head and and clicked her finger's.

"my english is no good"she said as he nodded.

"well anyway i'm jackson"he said and held his hand out as zara smiled.

"i'm zara"she said as he walked off.

"she's nice never hurt anyone jii and she never skip's school"mia said as she was talking to jii in the kitchin as her phone rang.

"it's the school...hello"mia said as she coughed.

"what is she not in the school ground's yes i'll be over straight away"mia said as she ended the call.

"zara's missing from the school and it's her first day i gotta go jii"mia said as he nodded.

"bring her over later to meet the other's ok"he said as she nodded and left.

Mia was inside the school as mia spoke to the receptionist and decline of calling the cop's and waiting as mia had trained zara and zara would be able to fight off anything if she had been kidnapped.

Mia waited outside the school waiting for zara as she saw zara with a laminated sheet of paper with english word's on it as mia jumped out of the car and ran to zara.

"_zara where were you i got a call from the school saying you were missing_"mia said as she noticed a yellow and black dinosaur blaster strapped to her leg.

"_and where did you get that_"she said pointing to the gun as zara looked down the back up.

"_i found it in a bush by the field after someone threw my bag in there and i thought it was cool_"zara said as mia sighed.

"see ya tomorrow zara"the 2 girl's turned as zara looked down at the sheet then back up at jackson.

"bye jackson see you"she said as the 2 got into the car.

"_what's that_"mia said as zara smiled.

"it's a sheet to help me with my english"zara said in english making her mom smile.

"perfect but were going to a friend of mine's house"mia said as they started to drive.

"is it jii's house"zara said as mia nodded.

"yep you can finally see jii"mia said as zara grinned but when they walked in zara bit her lip as she frowned at seeing jackson and the other's and a ringing and a dinosaur roar broke her concentration as she flipped her phone out and walked form her mom.

"hello no i haven't told her yet i-"zara said as she looked down at the sheet.

"i have other things to tend to first torin"she said as she closed her phone.

"who's that you're boyfriend"jackson as jayden went to scold him.

"i don't have a boyfriend jackson"zara said as he crammed some food in his mouth.

"i can fill that spot if you want"he said making zara smile and blush as she shook her head.

"you're like 3 year's older than me and no thank you"she said as he grinned.

"always an open offer-"jackson swallowed the food.

"for you anyway"he said as zara pretended to read the sheet but looked down in embarrassment as jii walked inn.

"so you're zara then i'm jii"jii said as zara looked up smiling.

"nice to meet you jii"zara said as jii held out his hand and she shook it then the parent's went to talk in the kitchen and zara stood awkwardly looking down at the paper.

"so zara what do you do"jake lauren and kevin's son said as zara look up and frowned.

"do you do sport's music martial art's"he said as zara nodded.

"i have trained in the way of the samurai since i was 2 and"zara said as the adult's walker din.

"i can play guitar"she said as they nodded.

"can you play us somthing"emma mike and emily's daughter said as zara shook her head.

"here"mia said as she handed zara her old guitar as zara smiled.

"thanx mom"zara said as she put the strap o0ver her head.

"i don't know that much"zara said as they shrugged.

"play at your best"zack mike and emily's son said as zara smiled slightly as she started to tap the guitar thinking of what to play.

"this is called ONE OK ROCK "Kanzenkankaku Dreamer" by Osamuraisan"zara said as mia frowned.

She never knew zara learned a song called that as zara started to play and they were all blown away by the level of playing she was doing until they had to gfo and mia looked at zara in there car.

"where did you learn to play that good"mia said as zara shrugged.

"it just came to me"zara said as mia drove off.

"mom what was it like as the pink ranger"zara said as mia glanced at her.

"how do you know i was the previous pink ranger"mia said as zara smiled.

"i just kinda figured"zara said as mia smiled.

"it was fun being able to prove yourself to everyone and to save the world"mia said as zara smiled.

"i wouldn't mind becoming a pink ranger"zara said as mia smiled.

"let's hope the tide doesn't come now for that to happen"mia said as zara nodded.

"i think you've pretty much aced you're english zara"mia said as zara grinned.

"thanx mom"she said as they arrived home.

The next day zara and the other's were at school when the samurai's here the gap sensor ring out and went wide eyed.

"it's not nighlock but it's a evil energy at the school go"jii said as they morphed and ran off.

They entered the school hall where zara was on the stage in the air by a monster who was strangling her.

"give it to me"he said as zara grabbed the gun from her leg and pressed it to his chest.

"never"she said as she pulled the trigger as it blasted him and he flew back"shocking everyone.

"zara get off the stage were here"mia said as zara looked at her.

"sorry mom but i have to do this to show torin that i'm brave enough for this"she said as she pulled the lever of the gun back and the mouth opened.

"charging up"the gun said as she pulled a pink and silver battery from her pocket and held it out in front of her.

"brave in"zara said as she pressed the button and inserted it into the gun and closed the mouth.

"TRICERA"it yelled as she held the gun up as she raised her other hand as the monster got up.

"dino charge power up"she said as she spun the barrel and samba music played as zara did a little dance and held the gun up.

"FIRE"she yelled and pulled the trigger as everyone saw a pink triceratops ranger before them as the ranger's went wide eyed.

"the horned brave dino charge pink ranger"she said as mike caught mia who almost fainted as zara ran forward and started to battle the monster as the ranger's demorphed in front of everyone and zara was flung into the wall as she got up and grabbed her gun pressing the barrel to her shoulder.

"amour on"she said as she rolled it down her arm as silver amour appeared on that arm with spike's on it and in her hand was a handle with a silver drill on it.

"woah i could get used to this"zara said as the monster went to slash her but she slashed him back and turned to the monster who pointed his sword at her.

"you might of won this battle girl but tomorrow is another day"he said as she raised her finger at him as she stepped forward.

"but-"she said as she demorphed.

"tomorrow will be today and today will be yesterday which will be forgotten by the event's of tomorrow"zara said as he turned.

"she's a weird kid"he muttered as zara re-strapped the gun to her leg as the ranger's jumped onto the stage.

"how in hell did you become a pink ranger"mia said as zara grinned.

"i was reported missing from school yesterday as i was selected by the wise got torin to become the newest pink ranger"zara said as a chuckle was hered.

"and it was very brave indeed"everyone hered as zara smiled as she looked at her arm to find it bloody and mia walked to her.

"let's get you to the shiba house then shall we and fix that up"mia said as zara nodded and they left.

Zara had her arm fixed up when her phone rang again.

"hello torin yes can i bring her to the spirit base"zara said as the other's looked up.

"thank you bye"zara said as she closed her phone.

"what did torin said"mia said almost forgetting his name as zara looked up.

"i asked him if i could bring you to the spirit base so we could talk and he said that the red ranger and black ranger has both been selected"she said as jackson walked in and slung his arm over zara's.

"sup sweet cheek's this guy is your new leader"he said as zara smiled.

"then i would be happy to serve as your follower"she said as he looked at her.

"okay weird"he said as she grinned at him.

"wait if you the red ranger who's the black ranger"she said as he leaned into her ear and whispered somthing.

"you serious"she said as he nodded.

"i know i don't know why torin picked him with his performance to you yesterday anyway"he said as lauren frowned.

"what happened yesterday"she said as zara bit her lip and turn from the other's as jackson smiled.

"nothing you should worry about nothing happened"he said as zara brushed the hair from her face.

"we better be going if you want me to meet this torin guy zara"mia said as zara turned and nodded.

"see you jackson"she said as he saluted her and the girl's left as mia smiled.

"so how do we get to this spirit base"mia said as zara grinned.

"we need to go to the shop down by the school and i'll show you from there"zara said as mia nodded and parked as zara took her mom down a back alley and showed her a slab on the floor with a design on it as she grabbed her blaster and pointed it at the slab as she took hold of her mom's hand and shot the slab.

In a white flash mia and zara appeared in a place as mia looked around and zara bounced off towards what looked like battery charging station on the wall as zara placed her triceratops battery's on her slot and turned to her mom.

"this is the spirit base mom"zara said as mia nodded.

"woah"mia said making zara grin as she looked around for torin and in a flash mia was greeted with a bird man.

"hello i'm torin you must be mia"he said as mia nodded.

"yes i am mia this place looks so cool"mia said as zara grinned as mia saw the silver hair on torin's shoulders blow as he turned to zara who was looking at the charging station.

"zara luckyuro's back"he said as she nodded and grabbed her battery's and ran to the slap on the step's and grabbed her phone.

"jackson luckyuro's back at the park"she said as she breathed out then closed her phone.

"i won't be long"zara said as mia grinned.

"be safe"she said as zara nodded and disappeared.

Zara met up with jackson at the park to see a boy there called mark as he staggered back to his knee and zara ran in front of him with jackson.

"BRAVE IN"they yelled as they slipped there battery's into the gun's.

"DINO CHARGE POWER UP"they yelled morphing as they ran at luckyuro.

They fought as mark morphed and fought as they destroyed the monster's and luckyuro ran away scared as zara returned to her mom then they went home.

The next day the adult's met up at the school as they saw jackson with his friend's and zara walking on her own when mark ran to her and stood next to her.

"so zara how about a date tonight"he said as mark noticed him and watched.

"no thank you mark"she said as she went to walk away but he ran in front of her.

"come on i know you want to go on a date with me zara why wouldn't you"he said as zara went to move round him but he stepped in her path.

"come on zara i'll make plan's for a movie i'll get the tickets now"he said as zara shook her head.

"no thank you mark i do not want to go out with you"she said as he sighed and took her by the chin making her look up.

"you don't have to be embarrassed about it zara"he said as she breathed out.

"i don't want to go out with you mark now let me go please"zara said as he took her by her waist and kissed her roughly on the lip's as jackson jumped.

"GET AWAY FROM HER"he yelled as he jumped onto mark's back throwing him off zara causing zara to fall as well as jackson hauled him off the floor.

"she told you no so don't even bother mark"jackson said as mark looked up.

"you're supposed to be the leader you're not supposed to beat your team mates up"he said as jackson swallowed.

"the only team mate i have is zara you are not a part of my team"jackson said as he shoved mark away from him and jogged to zara helping her up.

"are you ok zara"he said as zara nodded and wiped her mouth on her sleve.

"yes no thank you jackson"she said as he grinned at her lounging his arm over her shoulder.

"i'm glad you're ok he's such a creep"he said as zara nodded as they walked to there parent's.

"here"he said and handed her somthing and he closed her hand around it.

"keep it safe"he said as he removed himself from her and walked to his parent's as zara walked off to her mom's car as mia grinned at her.

"what happened with that mark boy"mia said as zara slipped what jackson gave her into her pocket.

"he kept asking for me to go to a movie with him tonight and i kept saying no then he told me i didn't have to be embarrassed and i told him no he kissed me and jackson almost beat him up and said he was glad i was ok"zara said as mia grinned at her.

"i think jackson really like's you"mia said as zara shook her head.

"were power ranger's now mom he's just helping a teammate"zara said as mia started to drive.

"you're just in denial"mia said as zara turned to look out the window to not let her mom see her face which was red.

"there's a singing competition tomorrow in school"zara said as mia nodded.

"are you gonna enter"mia said as zara looked at her.

"don't know the best singer get's invited onto the voice t.v show to audition"zara said as mia nodded.

"then go for it"mia said as zara nodded.

"but it's finding the right song to sing"zara said as mia grinned.

"i know the perfect song for you to sing"mia said.

The next day zara met up with jackson who had a guitar and she did as well.

"you have a song to sing"he said as zara nodded.

"i'm singing a song my mom and you're dad sung in a concert for my uncle year's ago"zara said as jackson looked at her.

"i'm singing the same song"he said as zara grinned.

"well our parent's are gonna be there so how about we both sing the song like a duet"zara said as he nodded.

"like our parent's did"they said in sync as they grinned.

When the time came for the competition mia was with the other ranger's watching the act's waiting for zara's act.

"and for the final act we have a duet"the announcer said as mia frowned.

"but zara's singing"mia said as antonio nodded.

"and jackson's singing"he said as the announcer cleared his throat.

"the 2 kid's singing next were supposed to be separate but came to form a duet as they were both singing the same song so here's everyday fun sung by jackson and zara"he said as mia went wide eyed as zara and jackson walked on and started to play and they started to sing as everyone was singing along and when they finished they were grinning at eachother.

"cal all participant's come onto the stage please"the announcer said as everyone went onto the stage and in the top 3 it was jackson and zara a girl called mary and a guy called charlie.

"in 3rd place is mary"the announcer said and people cheered mia and the other ranger's saw zara and jackson grab each other's hand in excitement waiting for the announcement.

"in second place is...charlie which means zara and jackson are going onto the voice"he yelled as zara and jackson hugged eachother.

"and to go with your audition were all gonna be in here watching it from the screen as it will be on at school time"the head teacher said as zaraq and jackson hugged eachother tighter then they met up with there parent's.

"i can't believe it"zara said as her mom hugged her.

"well done zara"she said as jackson hugged jayden and antonio as zara and jackson looked at eachother.

"now what to sing on the voice"he said making her grin.

"what do you think jii will say when we tell him were going to be on the voice"zara said as the other's shrugged.

"no clue"emily said as the 2 went to class.

After school zara and jackson were at the spirit base trying to figure out what to sing.

"i can't believe were gonna be on t.v singing in a week"jackson said as zara nodded.

"i guess it was good to come into a duet then"zara said as he nodded.

"what's happening"torin said as the 2 looked at him.

"we sung a duet in the singing competition and we won and get to sign on t.v"jackson said as torin nodded.

"and we need to think of a song to sing on the show but we can't think of one"zara said as jackson bit his lip and hummed.

"it's hard because we like different music"he said as she looked up.

"what music do you like"she said as he looked at her.

"i like metal like metallica avenged sevenfold a day to remember"he said making her look up.

"i like a day to remember"she said as he smiled.

"you do"he said as she nodded.

"what about one of there song's"she said as he hummed.

"ok but what music do you like not including a day to remember"he said as as she wet her lip's.

"i like demi lavato victoria justice jesse mccartney pink avril lavigne"she said as he grinned at her.

"have faith in me by a day to remember that's what were signing"he said as she grinned.

"good i know how to play that on guitar"she said as he held his hand up and she highfived it.

When they got back to the shiba house the other's looked at them.

"were so gonna own that show"jackson said as zara nodded.

"but we have heap's of practicing to do"zara said as he nodded and the other's watched them from the kitchin.

"i think if we ask miss morris we would be able to use the music room tomorrow to practice as well"he said as she nodded.

"i hope she let's us because without the extra practice we could crash and burn"she said as he looked at her.

"and why would we do that were gonna own it out there"he said making her grin.

"totally"she said as he fist pumped her making her grin as the adult's came from the kitchin.

"so what song are you guy's gonna sing"emily said as zara and jackson looked at eachother then back to the other's.

"it's a secret you're not going to know till the audition"jackson and zara said in sync as mike grinned.

"well if were not aloud to know then it must be awesome"he said making the 2 grinn as zara's phone went.

"hello were on our way"she said as she closed her phone.

"sorogon and his troop's are on the 5th avenu"she said as jackson looked at her.

"that's all the way on the other side of the city"he said as zara grinned.

"but if i'm anything like my mom i'm good at driving a motor bike"she said as mia went wide eyed.

"hell no are you taking my bike i'll go to jail"mia said as zara grinned.

"not you bike mom"zara said as they all went outside and zara inserted the dino chaser battery into it.

"summon"her blaster yelled.

"dino chaser"zara said and shot the floor as 2 pieces of a dinosaur themed bike appeared and connected as zara grinned and jumped onto it and looked at jackson.

"woah where's mine"he said as she shook her head.

"too late jackson get on the back"zara said as he sighed and climbed on behind her.

"helmet's"jii yelled but zara ignored him as she shot off down the path.

"WOAH"jackson yelled as zara went into a wheelie as mia shook her head.

"she's gonna get me in so much trouble"mia said as jii looked at her.

"you think"he said making her laugh.

Zara was driving towards the battle zas jackson looked at her.

"this is so cool zara"he said making her laugh as they drove to the battle where she skidded to a stop but didn't get off seeing rubble in front of there bath to the fight and she saw a ramp but jackson didn't.

"hold on"she said as he wrapped his arm's around her waist.

"why"he said as she grinned.

"just hold on and don't let go"she said as he grinned.

"let go of you not in a million year's"he said as zara powered and he saw the ramp as teacher's and kid's from the school who were hostages saw the 2 fly through the air as they went into a backflip then landed as zara skidded to a stop and they both jumped off.

"woah AWESOME"he yelled as they fought and left for the shiba house on the bike again as the other's looked up from training outside to hear the engine as they looked out the gate's as they couldn't see the bike and it skidded out from the tree's.

"I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE MY FRIEND THIS IS SICK"jackson yelled as the other's smirked as zara got the bike up properly again as she went into a wheelie as the other's moved from the front of the gate for the bike to come in as zara drove it in mia watching her bike skills as zara got into the ground she braked and went into a front wheelie as jackson fell off from her.

"i told you to hold on"she said as he grinned at her and she stopped the bike.

"but that was for the large ramp and the flip we did for the fight"he said as she grinned.

"and you said that you would never let go of me in a million year's"she said leaning on the handlebar's the engine still running.

"well can i show you somthing"he said getting up as he grabbed her hand and stepped on the gass making her shoot forward as she went into a wheelie.

"doush"they bothered as zara was heading straight for the wall as zara turned and jumped the bike landing on the bench and she jumped again as everyone saw her land on the top of the wall holding the gate's up as she went into a front wheelie shocking everyone.

"trying to test my skills"zara said as the battery had ran out as the bike detached itself from eachother and vanished as zara fell but jackson was quicker as he caught her and set her on the floor.

"ok battery ran out and thank you"she said making him smile.

"don't mention it"he said as mia and zara left.

The next day in the music room zara and jackson were practicing and singing with zara playing the guitar as the music teacher silently walked in as the 2 finished and she started to clapp.

"you 2 are going to own it out there"she said as they turned.

"thanx mrs morris"jackson said as zara nodded.

"thank you for letting us use the room to practise"zara said as the teacher smiled.

"don't sweat it just come up here and ask to practise morning afternoon after school i will let you as you 2 could become superstar's in the music business"she said as the 2 grinned.

"so what's the song called"she said as zara grinned.

"it's called have faith in me but no one is supposed to know until the audition"jackson said as zara nodded.

"our parent's don't even know"zara said as the teacher smiled and left.

On the day of the audition the 2 were excited as the ranger's were backstage watching as zara and jackson walked on and zara started to play adam levine was thinking.

"wow this kid's got a voice"he said as jackson grinned as gwen stefani looked at him as the crowd went wide as it was nearing zara's part to sing as adam pressed his buzzer at the right time.

They've got me on the outside, looking in

But I can't see at all

With the weight of the world on my shoulders,

They just wanna see me fall

They've got me on the outside, looking in

But I can't see at all

With the weight of the world on my shoulders,

They just wanna see me fall

Have faith in me

Zara sung as adam went wide eyed and with in a second of hearing zara sing all 3 other buttons were pressed as everyone turned and they were shocked blake shelton stood up with his hand's on his head.

"how is this possible"he said making zara grinners the ranger's were going wild.

The teacher's and student's were watching and cheered when adam hit his button and then everyone else did.

When the song ended zara finished playing and the crowd went wild adam was blown away.

"what the hell did i just listen to that was amazing"he said making zara and jackson grinn.

"you 2 are like the perfect match are you going out"gwen said as zara shook her head.

"no"zara said as jackson covered her yeat's.

"not yet anyway"he said making everyone laugh and zara hit him.

"what's your names"blake said as jackson grinned.

"jackson shiba"he said and zara smiled.

"zara watanabe"she said as they nodded.

"also known as the people i'm about to kill"was hered as the 2 turned and found a girl monster.

"who are you"jackson said as zara placed her guitar behind her.

"i am the joyful knight candella"she said as the 2 looked at each other and nodded.

"well candella were about to kick your ass"jackson said as zara grabbed her blaster and started to blast her back shocking everyone as the 2 ran at her fighting and blasting until candella turned and kicked zara away from her and threw jackson to her as well as the nodded at eachother.

"ready"he said as she nodded.

"ready"she said.

"BRAVE IN"they yelled and inserted the battery's into the gun's.

"DINO CHARGE POWER UP"they yelled and morphed shocking everyone.

"the fanged hero dino charge red ranger"jackson said in his pose.

"the horned hero dino charge pink ranger"zara said.

"it's going to get wild so try and stop uis power ranger's dino charge"he said as they ran forward faster and stronger as they managed to make candella back up.

"i will defeat you guy's tomorrow"she said as zara laughed.

"but by defeating us tomorrow would give you no opponent's to face the next day but don't go easy on us"zara said as they demorphed and candalla retreated.

"woah"adam said as gwen cleared her throat.

"so guys which one do you want adam me blake or pharrell"gwen said as jackson turned to zara as the 2 spoke quietly then he turned back around.

"adam"he said as adam jumped up grinned as he shook the 2's hand's then they walked off stage to there parents.

Mia and emily screamed as they all did a group hug and the 2 were ecstatic.

After a couple of week's jackson and zara were in the finale and were standing with the other 2 finalists zara and jackson were holding hands in excitement.

"the winner's of the voice 2027 is..."the woman said as the music started to play.

Mia antonio and jayden were waiting with anticipation with the other's leaning in there seat's.

"JACKSON AND ZARA"the woman yelled as mia jumped up as well with everyone as zara and jackson hugged as he swung her around as everyone was quieting down.

"is this the point in time that you say yes if i ask you out"he said as zara looked at him.

"what would you do if i said yes"she said as he grinned.

"probably kiss you"he said as she smirked.

"then yes"she said as he kissed her on live t.v shocking everyone as zara grabbed her gun and turned them and blasted the oncoming monster's as he let her go and her cheek's went crimson as he turned and did a matrix from a sword that flew from him as the other finalists ran off stage as zara ran forward and fought but both of there batteries were out of juice.

"ZARA JACKSON CATCH"was yelled as 2 samuraizer flew through the air as they both caught them.

"yeah now were just like our parent's"jackson said as they flipped out there morpher's.

"GO GO SAMURAI"they yelled as they turned into the red and pink samurai ranger's.

"woah"jackson said as mia hit his arm.

"stop saying woah and fight"she said as she ran at the monster's punching them and fighting them and they fought until they were sliding across the floor as they kneeled up.

"i was taught to never give up during a fight against evil always say strong and never say never"mia said as she got up and in her hand appeared the black box as she passed it to jackson who turned to super mode and she opened up her belt and grabbed the shark disk.

"shark attack mode"she said as she transformed and she looked at the sword as she swugn it and the sword extended as they ran and fought.

"you're officially the best girlfriend i've ever had"jackson said as zara flipped over him and landed and fought the monster until he grabbed her by the throat and held her up.

"night night girl"he said until zara went limp in his arm's and he threw her from him and she fell to the floor and was automaticly demorphed the shark sword in her hand as she didn't move from the floor.

"ZARA"jackson yelled but the nighlock went for him.

"don't you touch him or i'll kill you"was hered as zara flew through the air and slashed him fast as he fell backwards and disappeared in a purple light as zara swung the sword and launched it like casting a fishing line and everything else was destroyed and jackson jumped up and the shark sword vanished.

"good now that's dealt with"she said as he looked at her.

"he knocked you out he cut off your air supply you should be unconscious"he said as zara smirked.

"no i pretended to faint from lack of air to surprise attack him and defeat the other's"he said and after that they all went to the shiba house.

"i can't believe we won"zara said as he nodded and zara went home with mia.

"so when are you flying over to see uncle terry mom"zara said as mia looked up.

"tomnight but i need someone to look after you"she said as zara grinned.

"can i stay at the shiba house"zara said as mia shook her head.

"i know what you're thinking and no i know who will take care of you"mia said as zara frowned.

"who"zara said as mia shook her head.

"i'll tell you in a minute can you call torin and give me the phone please"mia said as zara nodded and called him giving her phone phone.

"hello torin it's me mia i need to ask you somthing...i'm going away to visit my brother in england for a few day's and wanted to know if zara was able to stay at the spirit base for those day's as i have no one else to look after her and i feel she is safe there"mia said as she smiled.

"great thanx torin"mia said and ended the call.

"you're staying at the spirit base"mia said as zara grinned.

"jackson's the red ranger mom he can come and go when he pleases"zara said as mia face planted.

"great"she said as she left for the airport and zara rang jackson.

"my mom wouldnt trust me at the shiba house and made the mistake of getting me to stay at the spirit base"zara said as a laugh was hered.

"i'm so glad it's semester break"zara said as she smiled.

"well i gotta get my stuff to the spirit base i'll talk to you later as she froze love you too"she said and closed her phone and grinned as she got stuff and went to the spirit base and slept for the night and jackson appeared in the morning.

"where's zara"he said making torin turn.

"she went home"he said as jackson frowned.

"why"he said as torin shrugged.

"she said about washing and cleaning"he said as jackson grinned.

"she's went to go have a bath and clean herself up well i'll be back later"jackson said as he left and walked to zara's house.

Zara climbed into the bath and looked at her toes by the tap's as she felt weird.

"it's like someone's in the house"she muttered as she didn't see the handle of the door pull down.

"RAWWW"jackson yelled scaring zara as she kneed the tap and he grinned.

"sorry"he said as she looked at him hugging her knees.

"dude i'm having a bath get out"she said as he smirked at her.

"why"he said as she sighed.

"im naked"she said as he smirked.

"and were going out doesn't that make it less awkward"he said as she looked up and shook her head.

"no it doesn't"she said as he smirked.

"would it make it less awkward if i joined you"he said making her frown.

"why do you want to know"she said as he held up his arm and sniffed his arm pit.

"because i stink and we get no privacy in the shiba house everyone's banging on the door's and turning off the light and it annoys me"he said as she shook her head smiling.

"well wait a minute and you can have the bath after me"she said as he shook his head.

"why not"she said as he smirked.

"because"he said as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his body and dropped it to the floor.

"because i want to be with you"he said as she sighed and looked away.

"ok get in"she said as he grinned and jumped in behind her.

"don't worry i've still got my boxers on"he said as she smirked.

"then you're walking home with wet boxers"she said as he sighed.

"great"he said as she smirked and he grabbed her shoulders pulling her back against him as he looked down and kissed her.

"this is exactly why my mom didn't trust me at the shiba house"she said as he grinned down at her.

"and she's got to visit your uncle and no one's here obviously no one would trust us...well me anyway"he said making her giggle.

"so true"she said as he chuckled.

"this feel's nice"jackson said moving so he was a bit lower in the water and so that zara was lying on top of him.

"now i wish i had my phone with me for music"she said as he grinned.

"we don't need music we have eachother"he said as she nodded.

Jackson felt zara shift in the water as he opened his eye to see her shift so she was against him her head on his chest.

"i can't wait till my mom comes back"she said as he hummed a yes.

"howcome"he said as she smirked and he felt it.

"she's bringing my uncle terry back with her and i'm thinking i might get some money or a gift from him and his girlfriend"she said making him chuckle.

"i love family like that"he said as she smiled again.

"i bet you do"she said as jackson nodded.

"did you tell the other's where you were going"she said as he nodded.

"why"he said as she looked up.

"if you didn't couldn't of they used the water map to locate where you are and see us like this"she said as he nodded and grabbed his phone from the floor and rang the shiba house.

"hey dad i just rang to tell you that i'm doing some extra... training at the spirit base with zara at the moment"he said as he smirked.

"just call if you need to let me know anything ok bye"he said and closed the phone.

"there"he said as she smiled.

After 10 minutes they decided to get out jackson jumped out first as he had his boxers on and grabbed a towel handing it to zara as he turned and she got out and turned again as they made there way to her room.

They dried off and jackson covered himself up with a towel as he looked at his soaking boxers in his hand as zara changed and grabbed a towel from the wardrobe and threw it at him.

"put your boxers in that and ball it up and they will dry"she said as he nodded and did that as she started to brush her damp hair as they walked to the living room with jackson still having the towel around his waist as his phone rang and he answered it on speaker.

"hello"he said as a laugh was hered from the other side then someone clearing there throat.

"i thought you were training with zara"jayden said as jackson looked up at zara.

"why do you ask"jackson said as another giggle was hered.

"we looked you up on the water map to find you in zara's room with a towel around your waist and her throwing a town at you saying put your boxers in the towel and ball it up so they will dry what were you 2 doing"jayden said as the 2 looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"nothing dad we came back here from training and cleaned up"he said as jayden chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"if you did anything...naughty jackson tell me now and i won't tell zara's mom"jayden said as zara looked up.

"don't he will tell her"she mouthed as jackson smirked.

"the only 'naughty' think we dad was kiss"jackson said as jayden breathed out.

"good anything else and mia would of killed me"jayden said as jackson ended the call and zara breathed out.

On the friday when mia was due to return home zara was at the shiba house playing truth or dare with the other's when mia turned up with terry.

"zara what's the most funniest but embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you"emma said as mia and terry hid to hear zara's answer.

"i know what it is but i don't want to say it because my mom find's out and she will kill me"zara said as jackson looked at her.

"is it what we did on tuesday"he said and she nodded.

"oh that was funny"he said as mia and terry stepped out.

"what did you 2 do on tuesday that i will kill you for if you found out"mia said as zara looked up.

"you have to tell us zara or i'll put the truth symbol on you"jake said as zara bit her lip.

"i can't guy's"zara said as she looked up.

"symbol power truth"jake said and the spell hit zara and everyone looked at her.

"zara what did you and jackson do on tuesday that you're mom will kill you if she found out"zack said as zara wet her lip's.

"i left the spirit base to have a proper bath as i knew i wasn't going to get one there and i got in only for jackson to burst into the room scaring me making me knee the tap as i told him to leave and he wouldn't and said it's less awkward because were going out"she said as she swallowed.

"and i said it wasn't and he asked would it be less awkward if he was in the bath with me and i said why do you ask and he smelt his armpit and said he stunk and said he got no privacy for a bath here where everyone's banging on the door and turning off the light and i told him that if he waited a bit i would get out and he could have a bath as soon as he stripped himself of his shirt and shook his head"she said as emma nodded.

"keep going"she said as the adult's were amused from the story zara was telling and mia was smirking.

"i went to disagree with him but he jumped in behind me and-"she said as jackson shut her up.

"liar you said ok then get in"he said as she looked down and hit him.

"ok then so i said get in and he jumped in behind me and said don't worry i still have my boxers on and made me laugh as i told him that he's gonna have wet boxers when he goes home and he face palmed then i asked him did he tell his parent's where he was and he asked why and i turned to him saying well if one of them doesn't call and look's you up on the water map they see us like this were in big trouble so he called his dat to tell him we were doing 'extra training'' at the spirit base"she said as she smiled.

"we got out and i got changed as he put his wet boxers in a towel and let them dried as we went to the living room only for jayden to call saying he looked jackson up on the water map to find him in my room only a towel round his waist with me throwing a towel at his face telling him to put them in it and let them dry and said to him if we did anything 'naughty' then tell him and he won't tell my mom and i mouthed to him no he will still tell her and he said all we did was kiss then ended the call"zara said as she breathed out and mia looked at her and started to laugh making zara looked at her.

"you're not mad"zara said as mia shook her head.

"you didn't do anything concerning and that was the funniest story i've heard so far beating the one where antonio was-"antonio slapped his hand over her mouth.

"there are inferior in the room chica there little ear's don't need to hear that story that's for when there 18"he said making her laugh even more.

"zara here"terry said as he grabbed a bag from the door holding it out to her.

"i told you so"zara said as jackson frowned.

"what"he said as zara grabbed the bag.

"i told you terry would have some sort of present for me when he got here"zara said as she smiled and hugged terry as mia regained her composure.

"i'm not mad at you but that doesn't give you permission for you to be doing that 24:7"mia said as zara and jackson nodded.

"and if you do do it make sure i'm out of the house first"mia said as the 2 nodded.

2 day's later zara called up mia who was walking past the shop's.

"mom"zara said with the phone on speaker phone.

"yeah"mia said as zara tried to keep a straight face.

"how long are you going to be"zara said confusing mia slightly.

"a few minutes why"mia said as mia walked into the shiba house.

"you should stay at the shiba house for lunch"zara said as the other's looked towards mia.

"why-he's with you isn't he"mia said as she shook her head.

"ok zara i'm going to be an hour and a half at the shiba house no longer than that ok"mia said as a laugh was hered through the phone when mia ended the call.

"what's up"jayden said as mia looked up.

"you're son is what's up according to zara he turned up at the house saying hey i brought a spare pair of boxer's this time"she said making everyone laugh.

Jackson jumped into the back feeling nice and hot as he looked over at zara who climbed in after him as she turned like last time so she was resting on his body.

"you have changed so much since i met you"he said making her look up.

"what do you mean"she said as he smiled down.

"well when we first met eachother you were just the shy new kid trying to learn english now were power ranger's and were going out"he said making her smile.

"well i do change a lot"she said as he smiled wrapping his arm's around her as they kissed.

When the door was hered opening the 2 jumped out of the bath in towel and ran to zara's room as mia hered them and laughed as zara had a towel around herself and was brushing her hair as jackson had his around his waist as he was looking at her while lying on her bed as mia knocked on the door.

"zara"she said as she looked up.

"yeah mom"she said as mia entered.

"you ok"mia said as they nodded.

"perfect"zara said as mia chuckled and turned to leave as she closed the door the 2 burst out laughing.

The next day zara and mia were going shopping and were singing allong to the music in the car when zara's phone went off.

"now ok i'm on my way"she said as her mom looked at her.

"where is it"she said as zara looked down the road.

"down by the wearhouses at the dock's"zara said as mia glanced at her.

"that's all the way back there"mia said as zara nodded.

"i'll have to slowdown and you can jump out"mia said as zara shook her head.

"don't slow down i have a better idea"she said as zara saw a police car behind them and grabbed the dino chaser battery and held the gun out the window.

"dino chaser"she said and summoned it as the bike appeared and started to drive next to the car as the police officer's saw zara climbing out the window of her mom's car as they went wide eyed as zara jumped and landed on the bike as she drove and saw a piece of wood leaning on the piece of metal separating the 2 part's of the motorway as zara drove towards it and went up the piece of wood.

Zara turned her bike and landed as she powered off as the police started to follow her.

They finally found her after the fight and drove up to her.

"excuse me how old are you"they said to zara as she looked up.

"14 why"she said as they looked at her.

"were gonna have to take you 2 the station"he said as zara frowned the officer's name was graton.

"why what did she do"jackson said as zara nodded.

"what did i do"zara said as graton cuffed zara's hand's behind her back as antonio and jayden arrived.

"you jumped out of a car window onto a bike that was going 70 miles per hour and you were very dangerous and you're illegally driving a motor bike"he said trying to put zara into the back of the car.

"yeah but i'm the pink ranger i was called to fight"zara said ducking his hand as antonio and jayden froze and mike and emily appeared.

"and i don't care what fantasy land you are the pink ranger in i'm taking you to the station"he said as zara ran back a bit.

"don't anger me girl"he said as mike frowned.

"what the hell happened"mike said as the other;s shrugged.

"dude she is the pink ranger"jackson said as the officer looked at him.

"stop playing this stupid game and i'm taking you to the station"he said as zara ducked his hand again and with it managed to get punched in the nose as she staggered back and blood hit the floor.

"you just assaulted her"jackson said as the officer looked up.

"i did nothing of the sort"he said as zara looked up.

"you made my nose bleed you assaulted me"she said as he went to grab her again and she moved backwards only to trip onto her back as jayden ran and took hold of the cop holding him back.

"get off me"he said as he punched jayden back and went to grab zara as he tripped and landed on her as she screamed in pain and jackson grabbed her as jayden felt his cheek as it started to swell up.

"zara are you ok"jackson said as she shook her head.

"my arm"she said as they all ran from there and took jayden and zara to the hospital as antonio told mia they were at the hospital and she ran to there as she found jayden with a swelling cheek and zara in tear's with handcuffs on.

"what happened"she said as zara looked up.

"after the fight the cop's that were behind us caught me and cuffed me and said i was going to the station and the officer punched me in the nose hit jayden and tripped on me breaking my arm which is still cuffed"she said as the doctor appeared.

"zara and jayden"he said as the 2 stood up and mia went in with jackson and antonio with the other's waiting outside.

"who are you 3"the doctor said pointing to mia jackson and antonio.

"i'm his husband"antonio said next to jayden.

"i'm her mom"mia said as jackson stood next to zara.

"i'm her boyfriend"he said as the doctor called james nodded.

"so what's happened"he said as zara looked up.

"basically me and him were the power ranger's and i jumped out of my mom's car onto a bike at 70mph through the window and the cop's caught me as they found me after the fight and cuffed me saying they were taking me to the station and i tried to get away saying i didn't do anything wrong"zara said as the doctor nodded.

"then the officer called geaton punched her in the face and punched him hard in the face and tried to grab zarta only to fall onto her breaking her right arm which is still cuffed"jackson said as the doctor wrote it down and gave jayden an ice pack and moved onto zara.

"these cuff's are gonna need to be cut off before we can sort out your arm"he said as she nodded and he walked out and came back in with lock cutters and cut the chain and her arm's fell to her side's.

"now which one do you think is broken"he said as zara looked at her right arm and they got an x ray of it and found it was broken but because she was of samurai blood her arm had healed in half the time as it would and she was back up and around without the cast within 2 month's.

On the saturday zara placed her phone on the floor and got into the bath as mia left to go and see her cousin cam in blue bay harbour and zara had tried to wash her hair earning up with conditioner in her eye's as she grabbed her towel and tried to get it out but it didn't work so she grabbed her phone and held down the middle button for siri.

"siri emergency call jackson"she said.

"emergency calling jackson"was repeated.


End file.
